


Fantasy

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i cant do kinky, i think, it's Youngjae's bday!, posted long ago but posted agn cuz context, soft shit as always, written long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Tell me whatever you want, whatever it is





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our beyootiful Youngjae! 
> 
>  
> 
> Im on mobile rn so everything just becomes so weird and inconvenient. And the song that partly inspired this is Fei's Fantasy

 

 

Junhong felt so embarrassed looking into the mirror. Youngjae was gonna be back soon and he was still hesitating. This was probably the worst idea he had for this, he should have just bought something nice instead of doing this.

What if Youngjae didn't like it, then it would be really awkward and embarrassing and most likely he would be unable to face the elder afterwards. _Oh god_ , this was really a bad idea. 

He started to pace around the room, making sure everything was fine and in place just to distract himself from his impending doom. Then, he continued on pacing around the whole house, making sure everything was perfect and in place for the umpteenth time though everything was.

His nerves were just biting into him right now the more the clock ticked on, he took a glance at the clock. 

 

22:44 

 

 _Ahhh is Youngjae even coming back_  Junhong was so nervous now, lips bitten red from his nerves. He went back into the room, entering the bathroom and looked at himself again. He took in a deep breath,  _chill Junhong, it's gonna be fine. Be composed. It's only Youngjae. You'll be fine._

 _It's because it's Youngjae that's why it's even worse ughh_  His composure broke again, he gave a quick onceover of himself, making sure everything was in place. Then, he went back out into the bedroom and settled on the bed, crossing his legs, intending to meditate to calm his nerves a little.

He reopened his eyes after a few minutes, actually feeling a lot less nervous.  _Calm thoughts Junhong, just calm thoughts_

All his calm just flew out the window when he heard the front door unlock. 

_Oh fuck_

Junhong stood up. 

_No this would look weird_

He sat back down. 

_Fuck what do I do_

"Junhong ah I'm home" Youngjae's voice shouted out. 

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_

Junhong is frantic right now. 

_Should I pose no this looks retarded_

"Junhong ah?" Youngjae's voice echoed. Followed by the sound of footsteps, clearly in the bedroom's direction.  

_Just act natural_

Junhong leaned back slightly, using his palms to support his upper body. Crossing his legs, trying to look as natural as possible. 

The doorknob twisted 

"Junhong ah, you in-" 

A pause   
For all his life, he had never felt this self-conscious before, his head hanging low. His already red face reddened even more as the silence dragged on.

After a few more silent moments, he dared to lift his head up, albeit slowly with his eyes closed. Slowly but surely, his eyes peeked open. 

 

 

The look on Youngjae's face would be considered comical if Junhong wasn't so self-conscious himself. Youngjae's mouth was hanging open with widened eyes, giving Junhong many onceovers. 

 _He really doesn't like it huh_   "This looks weird, doesn't it? Maybe I should change." Junhong sheepishly spoke up. 

Silence answered him. 

 _I knew this would happen why did I even do this god_   Junhong awkwardly stood up, trying to cover himself with the blanket that was conveniently there. Wrapping himself up like a burrito, he beelined for the bathroom. 

Youngjae finally snapped out of it, stepping forward to hug the burrito. 

"It's not weird, sorry for spacing out but you look really, really sexy." He whispered into Junhong's ears.

The younger's face flamed as he stuttered out, "Glad...y-you like i-it." 

"Come on, it's fine. Really." The elder said, giving him an encouraging smile. Junhong slowly started to remove the blanket wrapped around him. Youngjae took the blanket, throwing it onto the bed.  

"Happy e-early... b-birthday,hyung" Junhong stuttered out, looking down at the floor, biting on his lower lip shyly. 

"Thank you, Junhong." Youngjae lifted up the younger's face, smiling at him sweetly. 

"Sit...down, i p-prepared..something for..y-you." Junhong continued on, looking even more embarrassed if that was even possible. 

"Oh, What is it?" Youngjae smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Junhong walked to the speaker he had set up on the desk, feeling himself trembling from his nerves. Pressing the 'play' button of the speaker, soft music started to fill the room.  

 

 

_Tell me whatever you want_

_Whatever it is_

 

Junhong slowly turned around, feeling the beat of the song  

 

_You can tell me whatever, what do you want?_

_Tell me everything you've dreamed of_

 

Moving his arms upwards gently, he started to move to the beat. 

 

_It's okay It's okay it's okay_

_I'm your girl now_

_It's okay to tell me your fantasies_

 

Junhong mouthed the lyrics as he continued to move as he had practised before though he was still pretty embarrassed thus his movements were pretty shaky.  

 

_You hesitate because you think I'd get scared_

_But I'm not really a good girl_

   
Youngjae was just seated, gazing intently at the younger making Junhong feel even more shy, not being able to meet the other's eyes. 

 

_It's okay It's okay it's okay_

_I'm looking forward to it too_

_Tell me what you think when you see me_

 

As Junhong got more into the music, he felt himself ease up alot more, his movements growing bolder. He wasn't a dancer for nothing.  

 

_I'm waiting for you_

_I can make it all come true_

 

Junhong moved precisely to the beat, feeling more confident. He trailed his hands up his silk-covered thighs, entirely feeling the music now.  

 

_Whatever you desire_

_Tell me, no matter what it is_

_Don't hesitate, just tell me, baby_

_I'm ready_

 

He rose up from where he dipped down, continuing on with the dance but after meeting eyes with Youngjae again, he immediately flustered, forgetting the next movements.  

 

_In front of you right now,_

_Whatever you desire_

_No matter what it is_

_I want to make it come true tonight_

 

 

"Sorry, I..i." Junhong looked down, biting on his lips. The music continued to play on, though the ambience of the room lifted slightly. Hands found their way to his hips, holding him.  

"It's okay, i loved it."  Youngjae said, reassuring him.

Junhong looked up to see eyes full of adoration staring back at him, he couldn't help but smile back at the older. Youngjae turned to quickly turn off the speaker, leaving the room in silence. 

He quickly went back to where Junhong was, holding him once again. This time, leaning in close. 

"I love you, Junhong"  Youngjae whispered.

Junhong blushed a soft red, not expecting that. He was half expecting the elder to say something perverted or whatnot but not that. 

"I l-love you too." He stuttered

The elder leaned in, sealing their lips in a kiss. Junhong shyly kissed back, letting himself be guided backwards by the other. The back of his knees soon hit the edge of the bed. 

Youngjae slowly pushed the younger down, letting the latter scoot up the bed. Youngjae then crawled towards the other looking like an animal approaching its prey.

He pinned the younger's hands down, nosing along his chin, towards the ribbon that was seated nicely on his neck. 

"You smell really nice, like oranges." Youngjae said, sniffing the other slightly.

"I u-used the n-new body wash." 

"You're gonna be the death of me." Youngjae grumbled. 

Junhong giggled at that, letting Youngjae release the bow around his neck, revealing smooth, pale skin. 

"I like this gift." The older said, nipping at the now exposed skin, the younger whining from the treatment.  

"Though you look really good in this, we still have to remove it." With that said, Youngjae slipped the fabric off in one swift motion, leaving Junhong bare in his underwear.

 Youngjae leaned back in, pressing his lips against the younger's gently, hands slowly gliding down the other's smooth skin, reaching the hem of his underwear. 

Youngjae broke the kiss, looking down at the younger. 

"Is this lace?"  

"I-it came in a set." Junhong said looking away, looking bashful. 

A growl escaped Youngjae's lips, his palms sliding all over the younger's thighs. He moved down, slowly kissing down Junhong's chest towards his crotch.

Junhong became a mess with Youngjae kissing down his inner thighs, shuddering when Youngjae bit down softly on a particular spot. 

"H-hyung, Junhong whined out, clenching onto the bedsheets.

Finally stopping with his assault, Youngjae went back to hover over the younger, looking at the mess with darkened eyes. 

Junhong's hands reached to pull at the older's shirt weakly. 

"Hyung, t-take it off."  

"Anything for you." Youngjae said, stripping himself off of the extra clothing, going back to cage the younger between his arms.

Youngjae looked at Junhong with so much love and adoration, it made his heart ache. 

Junhong reached upwards, winding his arms around the other's neck, nuzzling his nose against the other, giving him an eskimo kiss. 

"Wait a moment," Youngjae pulled away, moving towards the nightstand, reaching into the drawer to take out a bottle of lube, peach scented.

Quickly, Youngjae moved back, his hands finding their way to Junhong's hips, holding on to the hem of the underwear. The younger lifting his hips slightly to help the other slide the last garment off his body.

Junhong's face reddened, with the other's eyes gazing intently at his bare body.  

"Beautiful." Youngjae spoke in a daze, making Junhong blush even more.  

Don't get him wrong, this definitely wasn't their first time. If Junhong didn't remember wrongly, their first time was an awkward and embarrassing event, with Junhong being so, _so_  shy and Youngjae trying his utmost best to not hurt him.

Junhong was still shy and is still going to be whenever it concerned the other, especially when it comes to sex. The older has a really strong effect on him no matter how long they've been together.

Its probably to the point of being unhealthy but the other made him feel so loved and cherished for, making him fall again and again for him. Its hard to not react accordingly. _(Ok, let's get back to the main point.)_

Youngjae snapped out of his daze, reaching for the bottle of lube again. Popping it open, he poured out quite an amount onto his fingers, the smell of artificial peaches filling the air.  

Junhong automatically spread his legs, lying down, shyly exposing himself to the elder, Youngjae circled one finger around the rim before gently pushing it in, making the younger gasp from the weird feeling. 

Youngjae's other hand was stroking down the other's thigh, trying to relax the younger. When the younger was deemed relaxed enough after a few moments , Youngjae started moving his finger, pulling it out and pushing it in.

Junhong whined out, hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets beneath him. 

Youngjae then pushed in another lubed up finger, the younger tensing up from the sudden stretch. Youngjae's hand immediately finding its way to Junhong's inner thighs, slowly stroking him, trying to distract him from the pain.

His fingers stretched Junhong out in a scissoring motion, making sure the younger was well prepared.  

"H-hy-hyun-g, i want..i want.you." Junhong whispered out. 

"I don't want you aching tomorrow, wait awhile more?"  

Junhong slightly whined but he succumbed to his fate obediently, "O-okay..." 

Youngjae grinned at him, sliding in a third finger, continuing to prep the younger.  

Junhong was just a mess now, his cock hot and heavy, leaking precum onto his stomach. His hands still clenching onto the sheets, soft moans and whimpers leaving his lips. 

"H-hyung, pl-please..i ne-need...you.." 

Youngjae removed his fingers, leaning back to unbuckle his belt, removing his pants. Junhong sat up slowly, hands reaching for the lube. He squeezed out some onto his hand, rubbing it together to slightly warm it up.

He looked towards the other's strained boxers, seeing the older release himself from the confines, his manhood red and throbbing, precum leaking down the sides.

Junhong blushed, seeing the older in all his glory.  _God he's like some teenager with a crush_. He scooted forward, shyly taking hold of the other's cock, causing a hiss to escape the older.

Junhong slid his hands gently along the other's shaft, lubing up the elder. He felt his face flame hearing the groans coming from the other. 

"Ok, that's enough." Youngjae's voice has lowered into a growl. Junhong immediately retracted his hands, going back to lie on his back again, exposing himself yet again. 

Youngjae leaned down over Junhong, bending the younger even more. Thankfully, the younger was a dancer so he was kinda flexible.

The older planted a kiss on his lips, eyes asking for permission. Junhong nodded slightly, smiling softly at the other. 

Youngjae slowly slid into the younger, groaning as he finally bottomed out. Junhong had his eyes screwed shut, biting onto his lower lip,trying to get used to the feeling of being filled and that spike of pain that shot up.

The temperature in the room significantly increased, Junhong released pants into the air, slowly adjusting to the feeling.  

After a few moments with Youngjae pressing kisses onto his skin, Junhong felt himself ease up, timidly wrapping his legs around the other's waist 

"H-hyung...yo...you...c-can move.." Junhong shakily mumbled out. 

Youngjae hummed, leaning downwards to capture the other's lips while pulling out, before thrusting back in slowly. His hands found the other, bringing them up while interlocking their fingers, pinning them beside Junhong's head. 

"You're doing so good, love." 

Junhong whimpered, thighs trembling as Youngjae thrusts into him slowly. The slow, sensual drag of his insides was making him melt into a puddle on the bed, he felt so warm and so full.   

"So beautiful, just for me."  

Junhong whined, a soft moan escaping when he felt the other graze across his sensitive spot. Youngjae continued to thrust right into his prostate, still that slow and steady pace, reducing the younger into a whimpering, shaking mess. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open to see the other, Junhong let Youngjae own him. 

"Yo-young...youngjae.." Junhong muttered out, the pleasure bringing Junhong to the edge of release. He felt the tension in his stomach grow, "I..i'm...go..going..to." He held it in, wanting to come together with the other.  

Youngjae immediately dipped down to kiss the younger. Junhong granted access to the other, letting their tongues brush against each other.

Youngjae pulled away, lightly nibbling on Junhong's lower lip before releasing it. 

With one final thrust and a 'I love you' mingling between their breaths, they both came with their names uttered on the other's lips. 

 Junhong shuddered from the feeling of coming untouched, his load releasing mostly on his stomach while he clenched around the other, feeling the warm liquid coating his insides.

He opened his eyes, panting, feeling like putty. Youngjae slowly pulled out causing Junhong to whimper from the sudden emptiness, white slightly leaking out from him. 

"Wait a moment, I'm gonna clean you up." Youngjae stood from the bed, going towards the bathroom. He returned quickly with a wet towel, slowly cleaning the come off of the younger's stomach.

Junhong winced slightly from pain as the other gently wiped away the excess white around his now reddened rim. 

Junhong went back to his putty state after Youngjae wiped him down, the older once again headed to the bathroom to throw the dirtied towel.

Junhong reached for the abandoned blanket by the side, wanting to cover himself up.

Before he could do that, Youngjae climbed into bed, quickly cradling Junhong into his arms, pulling the blanket over the both of them.  

Youngjae pressed soft kisses onto the other's hair and face while Junhong just melted into the embrace. The younger yawned, looking up tiredly at the other, "Hyung, I love you too."  

Youngjae smiled back down at him, pecking him on the lips. 

"Go to sleep, Junhonggie."  

"Goodnight hyung." Junhong mumbled, blinking up at Youngjae, waiting for a 'goodnight' back. 

"Goodnight Junhong ah." Youngjae nuzzled into Junhong's soft bleached hair, feeling the younger drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

Youngjae woke up to the sun rudely shining in his face, he felt around the bed, feeling the emptiness beside him. 

He immediately sat up, looked around the room, seeing the traces of what happened last night.  

"Junhong ah." Youngjae called out while pulling on some boxers. He went out to the living room still glancing around for any trace of the other.

He was greeted by a burnt smell in the air thus he walked into the kitchen just to see Junhong flailing around. 

 The younger wore an oversized shirt, though not even reaching the mid of his thighs. Junhong was looking around, frantic as he grabbed the cloth, hurriedly taking the pan off the fire and into the sink.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae asked.  

Junhong let out a startled yelp, he turned around seeing Youngjae looking at him with amusement. 

"Hyung, you scared me." Junhong said, a hand clutching over his heart. 

"So, what were you doing?" Youngjae leaned against the wall, still looking pretty amused.  

Junhong blushed, looking sheepish, " Er... i was trying to make some breakfast but i wasn't paying attention so-" he paused, gesturing to the mess. 

"What were you thinking about, beautiful" Youngjae said, walking towards Junhong. 

"Nothing much," Junhong said, looking embarrassed.  

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Junhong's waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear, 

"Forget about making something, we have cereal." 

Junhong lightly smacked Youngjae on the arm, honestly anticipating something more other than that. He walked towards the refrigerator though with a poorly concealed limp. 

Before Junhong could reach the refrigerator, he was pulled back. 

"Sit, I will do it." Youngjae said, smiling at him as he gently pushed him towards the seats. 

"No, its your birthday. I want to-" Junhong protested. 

"You treated me more than enough last night, let me do something for you today and its not even anything big."  Youngjae said, reasoning with the other.

"But its your birthday." Junhong whined, continuing to protest. 

"And you're limping cause of me."

Junhong blushed at that though he quickly denied, "no, I'm not. It wasn't that bad, I'm not hurt." 

"Enough, no more buts," Youngjae said firmly. "Just sit." He pushed the other down on the seat, Junhong wincing at the spike of pain flaring up his spine. 

"And you said you aren't hurt." Youngjae said. 

"I'm not, just abit sore." Junhong mumbled out, reluctantly giving in. 

"Why did I get myself such a stubborn lover?" Youngjae asked, questioning himself while turning towards the fridge to take out the milk. 

Junhong pouted, not exactly sure whether he should be offended or not. 

"Let's go back to bed after this." Youngjae spoke, pouring milk into the bowls. 

"What, ok." Junhong said though confused. 

 

 

"Aish." Junhong gasped, slightly bouncing on the bed. 

The scene from last night replayed, Youngjae crawling over the younger, caging him. But this time, he turned, laid beside Junhong, pulling him into his arms yet again. 

"Let's cuddle." Youngjae said, nuzzling into Junhong's hair. 

Junhong curled up, burying his face into Youngjae's chest, basking in the warmth of the other. 

"Happy birthday hyung." Junhong said, head lifted up to look at Youngjae. 

"Thank you Junhong ah," Youngjae leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "You're the best present I could ever ask for." 

Junhong blushed, looking away shyly before quickly closing the gap between them, pecking Youngjae on the lips. He retracted almost immediately, back to burying his face into the other's chest. 

"Why are you so cute?" Youngjae asked, curling his arms tighter around Junhong. Junhong's heart fluttering as usual, not able to meet the other in the eye.  

"Junhonggie. Come on, i want another kiss," Youngjae said, trying to coax the younger out of his embarrassment. 

Junhong finally lifted his head, a soft pink still on his cheeks. The other started to lean in, closing the distance again. Gently, their lips touch, the two engaging in a simple lip lock.  

Slowly, they separated before, 

 

"So, shall we go for another round?" 

"Hyung! I'm still sore." 

"Okok sorry, i was just asking." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago lmao and posted long ago on aff but here i am bringing it back cuz context ya know


End file.
